Itadakimasu, Kyouko!
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Hiding out in the family church during a storm, Kyouko happens across Sayaka, who was shrunken in a battle with a familiar. A chance for them to bond or for Sayaka to be taken advantage of? F/F Yuri. KyouSaya. Size difference, underage drinking and some sacrilegious BDSM.
1. Shelter

The storm threw down fiercely at the raging redhead, as she marched through the churchyard. A chilling howl soared in the air, casting leaves off in a hurry and panic from the impending Magical Girl. A decent fury boiled in her. The location she had sought refuge in for so long was undergoing large maintenance, refurbishing, and quite frankly, she didn't feel like using all her energy up just to avoid the bastards, who'd be at work in the building all night. Last resort, it always came down to this and she didn't like it one bit: returning to her family's church. It was cold, but quiet and fairly safe, isolated somewhat from the rest of the looming city.

By this point, her Soul Gem was undoubtedly getting darker. She whipped one of the Grief Seeds out from her stash pile and withdrew a satisfied groan, like it had been something she'd looked forward to all day. Her self loathing dissipated in prickly, ashy fragments of stark black and her gem gleamed positively in the dominant darkness. She perched herself up on the altar, her soaked hood still masking her face, with the help of her jagged bangs and delved into the bag, that was a moment away from reducing to a gloppy mess from the downpour. Like some savage beast, she tore into the chicken, burger and packaged confectionery and she indulged in her gluttony for another night. Sucking greedily at her finger tips, her eyes shot across into the blackness. She heard something. Wrinkling her nose and wiping the grease from her face, she bared her fangs and roared "Show yourself!"

At first she thought she had mistaken the entity for a rat, or maybe Kyubey, that cheeky fucker liked to linger around and be a smart ass, particularly when she wasn't in the mood. Yet her eyes did not deceive her and her brain became mingled with a mixture of confusion and humour. She burst out into a raw series of cackles, seeing as the anticipated intruder was nothing more than Sayaka Miki. However, the confident, boastful tomboy had been reduced down to the size of a classic anime figurine, maybe just a tad bigger. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." droned the bluenette with her arms folded, rolling her sapphire eyes. "Get it all out. I know it's stinking hilarious"

"Christ, newbie! How the heck didja get like that?" mocked the fiery maned gal, holding her sides from her fits of laughter.

"A familiar" responded Sayaka unenthusiastically.

"I told ya to leave those damn things be"

"I know. I know" she sighed, coming closer. Kyouko had to lean down to pick her up. Of course, she wouldn't pass up the chance to be a dick to her.

"Glack!" choked the bluenette, as she was pinched by the collar and dangled in front of the church girl. "Put me down, you creep!"

Smirking cockily, the redhead proceeded to let out sharp flicks against the girl, amused at her struggling in her grasp. Brushing aside the junk, onto the floor without a care in the world, she laid back on the surface, knees bent and watched the poor school girl, like a cat playing with its prey.

"Why'd you come here anyway, newbie?"

"Ugh! Cut it out!... the familiar was near this place and I thought I better not take any chances getting home like this with a storm"

"So you placed your bets with me?"

"I... figured I'd be safer with you"

Kyouko raised a brow, rather taken aback by that comment.

"So didja get the familiar?" she queried, resting the tiny teen down finally, so she sat on her chest.

"That's the thing. It coughed out this powder and I started shrinking. Before it cleared out of my sight, the son of a bitch was gone"

The redhead snorted at that.

"Whatever. As soon as the weather lets up, I'll be outta here" the bluenette assured with a frown. She knew Kyouko just saw her as some entertainment, 'the new kid' who's gullible and too much of a do-good-er.

"What about your height situation?"

"I was hoping to find Kyubey or Mami-san, hoping they'd know the answer"

"For all you now, the circumstances may be temporary, so have fun with it"

Sayaka blinked, baffled by Kyouko's nonchalant attitude, not that she was really expecting her to give a damn at all.

"How am I gonna have fun when I have the risk of getting stepped on?"

"Sayaka, are you kidding? You're overlooking opportunities"

"Like what?" Sayaka yellled exasperated, flailing her arms.

"You could sneak into the cinema, the mall, anywhere for that matter, everything is so much bigger too, so if you fancy some Taiyaki, that shit could last you a whole week. You... could sneak into the room of that boy you like..."

The bluenette burnt up at that suggestion, rising to her feet "I'M NOT SOME PERVERT!"

"Never said you were, loser" Kyouko stated, flicking the school girl back onto her butt. "Just sayin', you could learn more about him that way"

Sighing, Sayaka started kicking her feet, her expression sullen.

"Gimme a break, just trying to help you see the bright side of things" Kyouko growled a little, snatching out a pocky from her pocket. "Want one?"

At first, the bluenette thought it was some joke. Those things were huge now, but there was no trace of condescending on the fierce tomboy's face. Reluctantly, she rose up again to take one from the packet. A small smile emerged finally from her sweet face and Kyouko watched with a smile as Sayaka started using the pocky as a sword, swinging and slashing at the air. As the bluenette turned to Kyouko again, she saw the girl had stuck a pocky between her teeth and pointed it towards her. "En guarde!" proclaimed the redhead through clenched teeth and the two fought their pockys together, a soft series of light-hearted chuckles filling the blank darkness of the church remains.

* * *

The fear that fueled Sayaka's anxiety was whisked away, and she and Kyouko made light of the situation. Frankly, Kyouko had never taken to the remains as a 'fun' area, but now imaginations were perked, they saw a lot of chances begging to be taken. Kyouko took Sayaka up along the joists of the ceiling and Sayaka practiced her fighting on some spiders. The bluenette tested her faith in the veteran Magical Girl by having her stand at the bottom of the church with a cloth from the raredos and jumping down into it, then using said cloth as a trampoline of sorts.

Kyouko couldn't help but feel her heart flutter upon hearing the school girl's giggling. She swallowed back a hard lump in her throat and bowed her head, taking Sayaka back to the altar, then folding up the cloth again.

 **END Part One**

(Hi guys. Been real busy lately, that's why there's been no updates on anything 'cus... well, I didn't feel like it. Work load has had me depressed and I've been dealing with, well, life right now. It doesn't mean I won't go back to the other stories though. This is just something thrown together for fun, inspired by some crazy, fun fanart I stumbled across. I'll see what you guys think. Good night. I need sleepy byes. zzzzzzz )


	2. Pet

Little Sayaka took a gander around for a moment, looking up at the shattered windows, at some of the seemingly archaic artwork, and found herself at what seemed to be a rocky basin. She climbed up on top and found a wooden cover, which shifted to the side and off, with a loud, firm THUNK! Peering in, she saw clear water. A Baptismal Font. It was very inviting. Sayaka crouched and reached to swish her hand about in it. It appeared shallow enough for her to use as a bath. Feeling rather daring, now that moods were lifted, she proceeded to strip off and stepped into the water, allowing herself to be submerged in it. It was surprisingly lukewarm. Pleasant. Smiling, she looked outside to see the storm was starting to let up. A full moon gleaming. She'd have to go home soon. She'd need to find a way to get back to normal.

The howling of the wind had finally died away, though the leaves resumed their gentle rustling in the breeze. The ambience of the church had returned to a calm, somewhat meditative, deliverance. It's emptiness only served to contain peace, something the bluenette much appreciated. The concept and possibilities of magic she admitted were still beyond her comprehension. Everything was still a surprise to her, even Kyouko had been earlier at her revealing from the shadows.

Kyouko had dwelled in the recesses of her conscious since day one of their meeting. A hardcore veteran, hard at the edges. She'd feel a lump in her throat whenever she found herself in the view of her sinister stare. Those intense, blood red pupils, saying 'Don't fuck with me' would become soft and shimmer with a new found life once a connection had been found: To be able to find some sincere trust in someone. Her unfortunate circumstances had obviously hardened her, a real trooper. A lone wolf. There was something the tomboy found... dare she think... 'appealing' even 'enchanting' about that image. The idealization resulted in making Sayaka splash her own face with water, in a poor effort to cool her burning cheeks. What's the deal? Why was she thinking of Kyouko like that, like some western 1980's rebel?

"Yo, Sayaka"

She jolted somewhat with a splash and looked up to see Kyouko, not in the least bit peeved that she was bathing in holy water. A distinctive smell caught her attention and she looked up to see the giant redhead had a somewhat vacant expression, staring out at the churchyard, just beyond a frame of fractured stained glass, whose cracks appeared as glowing spiderwebs in the moonlight.

"Am I wrong to suggest you've been drinking. Kyouko?" the bluenette drew out with lack of expression, lack of approval.

"Am I wrong to suggest that I should kick your 'blessed' ass for not minding your business" the fire maned teen retorted, taking another swig of wine from its bottle. "I don't help myself to it often, no one else is using it"

"You're underage"

"And you're lounging your dirty ass in my fathers baptizing area. Blow me" she slurred quietly, licking droplets of alcohol from her thin lips.

Despite the relentless vocal daggers shot at her, Sayaka couldn't help but feel a firm hold on her heart, as she looked up and their eyes met. Handsome eyes set behind Kyouko's magma-like roughed up fringe, glaring down hard at her, like a house cat eyeing the movements of an unsuspecting goldfish in its bowl. An insidious grin shifted the features of the church girl, fangs pointing out, needle sharp and Sayaka drew backwards and away from her, horrified by the expression.

Before she could dash away, the bluenette was swiped out of the water with a yelp. An onslaught of humiliation wrapped about her, as did the older teen's fingers, snaking around her body and tightening, as would a boa constrictor. "Let go of me!"

Another swig of communion wine, a trickle running down the teen's chin, like fresh blood and she turned on her heel back to the altar. Dropping Sayaka carelessly onto a paten, she then snatched a purifacator and began drying her off, snickering a numerous noises of fright and anger beneath the material. Flossing the top of her head rather aggressively, she then threw it aside and hiccupped, snatching the chalice and filling it with wine.

"W-What? What's going...? Kyouko, what are you doing?" the bluenette managed, attempting to cover herself from the church girl.

Kyouko didn't answer. She couldn't. The stress, the fury and sorrow had taken it's toll and somewhere deep inside her psyche, her sanity was screaming from inside its captivity. All she had, all she knew now was Sayaka and even now it seemed as if she was flaunting her freedom, whereas Kyouko for so long felt she'd been trapped. Struggling for survival, physically and mentally. This was some sort of cruel joke. Sayaka's actions in the past serving only as reminders of how and why she became a Magical Girl to begin with. She wanted some release she wanted someone, something to be her own.

Swishing around the last of the wine inside the bottle, she glanced down at her sapphire eyed friend and pressed the mouth of the bottle to the newbie's lips. The indirect kiss on it's own served to flare up the small teen's temper and she gulped and coughed, spilling some of the wine onto the altar. Projecting chesty coughs, she watched the overwhelming tomboy throw the bottle over her shoulder, the anticipated smash on the ground causing the bluenette to shudder.

It was jarring for Sayaka, seeing the redhead's careless attitude, though condescending and mocking at times, still consisting of an identifiable trait of consideration and friendship: humanity, had been a mask. Deep down Kyouko had suppressed something. A desire. A desire for her?

When Sayaka went to speak, it was as if her lips had been stapled together, glued shut. She shifted her cheeks and tried to tear open her mouth and Kyouko chuckled meanly.

"I don't wanna hear it. Not another word" the redhead stated firmly, bowing down to be eye level with her. What was going on? Was this all because of the alcohol. This was crazy.

 _'Kyouko, snap out of it! Stop this!'_ she declared mentally to her.

"Shut up" the hoodie wearing teen bit quietly. Raising a hand up, she brought the tip of her index finger to Sayaka delicately and stroked down her back, resulting in a delightful shiver running up her spine. Kyouko smirked, amused at the sensation of the shrunken girl's shivering.

 _"Don't touch me like that!"_

 _"Or what? You gonna change into your Magical Girl form? You gonna beat me? Don't make me laugh. I can take you out any day. You're cute Sayaka, but you piss me off. I personally don't give a shit if you ever do turn back to normal. As far as I'm concerned, you're my little pet now: a hamster, a gerbil or some mouse, small enough for me to crush in my grip. You can try running, I can still get ya. I can build a world of illusion and watch your mind break. Go along with this now, I may reconsider, just don't piss me off right now. I'm not asking much. I'm tired and I wanna be entertained. You gonna listen pet or am I gonna have to put you down?"_

* * *

 _ **1 Peter 5:8 "Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour"**_

 **END Part Two.**

Right guys, things are gonna get dark, nothing too twisted I promise, maybe some minor BDSM. Don't like it, go read something else. Until then, if you have suggestions for the next chapter, fire away :)  



	3. Mindfuck

Sayaka could certainly now feel the air of the night, chilling her illuminating skin in the moonlight. Her frame weaved in the dark, as would a belly dancer's, and she wore an expression just as frosty as the evening. In the front line of pews lounged the devil, grinning, intrigued. A shiver of fear and excitement ran through the exposed school girl, when she caught sight of the tomboy's tongue slipping out from her thin lips to softly graze them, as she resumed staring dead on at her from a distance. It was hard to tell if it was a poor attempt of a seductive glance or if there was in fact a deep seated intention that Kyouko had to eat her.

The atmosphere had devolved into some slimy spectacle; like if some drug induced girl was made to entertain a wealthy, sadistic mobster. The sapphire eyed dame had no choice in this circumstance and she played in her head a melody she would have imagined from the violinist. Being led by the non-existant tune, he movements became more fluid, but that didn't say much. Her movements were not at all confident, rather restrictive, as she was attempting to cover her self, although with little left to shield, from the eyes of the beast seated just a few feet from the altar on which she danced. Things would probably go a little more care-free had she swallowed more of the wine at the time. As if the church girl could actually read deep into her mind, not that they couldn't telepathically communicate already, she rose from the pew and made her way over, reaching for the chalice in which she'd recently poured into and offered it to her.

"Loosen up" she slurred groggily.

Instinctively, Sayaka tilted the massive rim of the container to her lips, like what she was holding onto were industrial sized. The temporary sharp, yet also dense, fire at the back of her throat appeared to fade with each gulp from the beverage and, withdrawing from the cup, she wiped her mouth sleazily. The wine pooled at her feet, leaking down her body, like fresh blood. Staring up at the looming tomboy with eyes that easily told of humiliation, confusion and anger, Sayaka scowled. The drink would certainly break down her mental barriers, but whether or not she could even walk straight later brought questions to the both of them, considering her size and how much she'd willingly consumed.

Without warning, the redhead snatched the nude nubile girl and reasserted her status of 'king of the mountain', perching herself up on the cluttered altar. With a leg dangling off the side, swinging slightly, and the other tucked under herself, Kyouko sat and looked down at the girl in her palms, dripping with aged alcohol. Much like some feral animal, it was hard right now to distinguish her temperament and her thoughts. She was totally unpredictable when intoxicated, which only served to levitate the fear which was only starting to fade away again.

"Sayaka..." she muttered.

The redhead was _really_ drunk. Sayaka was also very small, meaning potentially any means of an accident could leave her fatally wounded. It wouldn't bother the healer so much if for a fact she didn't have to worry about being crushed or having her neck broken very easily. Minor scratches and cuts were so insignificant.

The bluenette withdrew a delighted sigh, feeling Kyouko's thumb tips gently caress her. A heated blush faintly started to appear on her face, as Kyouko ventured further, the sensations having started as a massage to her sides and shoulders now moved on to her stomach and breasts. Her breath hitched on occasion, when a sensitive spot was discovered. With eyes closed, Sayaka silently pondered if all of this was just some surreal dream. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time; her life literally in the hands of someone who'd previously love to leave her with her throat cut in some alley-way. Sure, Sayaka and Kyouko had begun warming slightly to each other, but that fight wasn't something she'd easily forget.

A sincere, warm smile found the foxy tomboy's face, as she gazed down at the bluenette clearly enjoying her touching. Delicately,, slowly, so as not to disrupt the flow of the moment, she lifted Sayaka up to her and began pressing kisses to her stomach. Seeing as her actions were not disliked, she proceeded to deliver more kisses along her body, cleaning the wine from her. She was aware that since Sayaka was smaller, her lips would cover numerous areas at once. Quiet moans emerged from the 'Pipsqueak', who proceeded to press her hands to the older girl's nose... pushing it... down. Certainly, intentionally, guiding her lower. At that moment, the fiery maned teen gulped with anticipation and brought herself to taste between the bruenette's legs with her tongue eagerly.

Sayaka projected a loud cry. The heat. The strength. The wetness. It was so vulgar, so repulsive, disgusting, feeling Kyouko lap between her legs as she did, but... her head hung back with ecstasy, and she had become putty in Kyouko's paws. Her back arching, the bluenette panted, feeling the tip of the mouth muscle stroke, encircle and rub against her so definitely, like some expert. It was overwhelming, when Sayaka, with so much effort lifted her head back up, her eyes flickering open from their subsequent daze, to see Kyouko so content in her action. Her lips now forming a 'O', creating a suction on her lower regions.

There the redhead perched, delighting in her carnal feast. A morbid concept flashed across her mind for a moment. Her brain playing tricks on her, subdued due to the alcohol, her lips parted to take a testing, light nibble on one of Sayaka's legs. Jolting from her previously euphoric state, the school girl yelped in shock and drew her legs back away from her, drawing them to herself.

As of now, Kyouko stared down at the helpless magical girl. Her stomach growled, pupils dilated, at the spectacle in her hands that her shook in fear. The bluenette shuddered at the thought that her friend/lover was now considering her another of her everyday snacks. A piece of fried chicken? An ice cream? Some Taiyaki? A crepe? Anpan? Umaibo?

Once again, the redhead licked her lips and Sayaka felt her own soul freeze.

 **END Part Three.**


End file.
